<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the LIT group chat by skeletonsinthecloset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472328">the LIT group chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsinthecloset/pseuds/skeletonsinthecloset'>skeletonsinthecloset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, Depending on where this goes, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, Trans Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), also the characters still have their issues from canon that might get touched on idk, but at least at the beginning its just Shenanigans, i subscribe to the natsuki is a trans girl hc for canon, it MIGHT develop a plot on its own i can never tell, probably very ooc but im having fun ok, so natsume is a trans guy here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsinthecloset/pseuds/skeletonsinthecloset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus has created a group chat.</p><p>Markus has added Satoshi, Natsume, and Yuki.</p><p>Markus has renamed the group "The LIT Club"</p><p>Markus: Hello children welcome to hell</p><p>Satoshi: uh oh</p><p>A DDLC genderbend chatfic, just so I have something to post while i work on other projects</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. welcome to the LIT club group chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no i couldn't think of a better title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Markus</strong> has created a group chat.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Markus</strong> has added <strong>Satoshi</strong>, <strong>Natsume</strong>, and <strong>Yuki</strong>.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Markus</strong> has renamed the group "The LIT Club".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Markus:</strong> Hello children welcome to hell</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Satoshi:</strong> uh oh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Natsume: </strong>uh oh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yuki: </strong>Uh oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Natsume: </strong>what did satoshi do this time</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Satoshi: </strong>hey!! &gt;:(</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Markus: </strong>No no, Satoshi didn't do anything</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Markus: </strong>I made this chat so we all could communicate!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Markus: </strong>Since we're, y'know, a club and all</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Natsume: </strong>alright fair enough</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yuki: </strong>Indeed. A method of communication would be most useful for a club such as ours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Natsume: </strong>literally how do you manage to sound pretentious through text</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yuki: </strong>You love me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Natsume: </strong>yougotmethere.png</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Markus:</strong> Anyways!! Yeah I made this group chat so we coufFHSDIUFHDSIUFGYUG</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Natsume:</strong> ???</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Markus: </strong>WHY IS THERE A FAKE DICK IN SATOSHI'S DRAWER</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Natsume: </strong>
  <em>SO THAT'S WHERE I LEFT IT</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Natsume:</strong> sorry mark i left it there the last time i slept over at satoshi's place lmao</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Satoshi: </strong>i was wondering where that went!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Markus:</strong> That's all well and good but PLEASE COME COLLECT YOUR DICK</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Natsume: </strong>LMAOOOOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Markus: </strong>WAIT A MINUTE NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Satoshi </strong>has changed <strong>Natsume</strong>'s username to <strong>come and get y'alls dick</strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>come and get y'alls dick: </strong>two can play at that game</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>come and get y'alls dick </strong>
  </em>
  <em>has changed <strong>Satoshi</strong>'s username to <strong>choking kink</strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>choking kink: LISTEN.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yuki: </strong>Oh dear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Markus: </strong>Can confirm that's true</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>come and get y'alls dick: </strong>WAIT DEADASS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>choking kink: </strong>
  <em>MARK.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Markus: </strong>Am I lying?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>choking kink: </strong>...no &gt;:(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>come and get y'alls dick: </strong>
  <em>I WAS JOKING WHAT THE FUCK</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>choking kink: </strong>BUT IF THAT'S HOW WE WANNA PLAY?? OKAY THEN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>choking kink </strong>
  </em>
  <em>has changed <strong>Markus</strong>'s username to <strong>can't pronounce philosophy</strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>can't pronounce philosophy: </strong>TOP 10 ANIME BETRAYALS</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Yuki: </strong>That is quite funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>can't pronounce philosophy: </strong>Oh don't think you're exempt from this tea boy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yuki: oh no.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>can't pronounce philosophy </strong>
  </em>
  <em>has changed <strong>Yuki</strong>'s username to <strong>undertale enthusiast</strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>undertale enthusiast: </strong>Are you still not over how I kept making references and wouldn't tell you what they meant</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>can't pronounce philosophy: </strong>NO I'M NOT OVER IT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>choking kink</strong> has changed <strong>can't pronounce philosophy</strong>'s username to <strong>satoshi's boytoy</strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>satoshi's boytoy: </strong>I'd argue but you're right tbh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>choking kink: </strong>:)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> whipped lmao</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>satoshi's boytoy: </strong>People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>come and get y'alls dick: </strong>shut the hell your MOUTH</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>undertale enthusiast: </strong>How have we already descended into chaos?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>choking kink: </strong>we're the lit club. its what we do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>come and get y'alls dick: </strong>what are we, superheroes??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>choking kink: </strong>yeah smth like that i guess. idk im tired im gonan take a nap</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>satoshi's boytoy: </strong>me too</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>come and get y'alls dick: </strong>"nap" sure jan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. actually talking about literature for once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>markus rants about romeo and juliet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gonna try and establish everyone's different typing styles a bit better here!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Hey bitchboys we're back from our nap</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> once again</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> """nap"""</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> no we actually were sleeping lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> press x to doubt</p><p> </p><p><strong>undertale enthusiast:</strong> Welcome back you two.</p><p> </p><p><strong>undertale enthusiast:</strong> I sincerely hope you had a good nap.</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> thanks yuki!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> ya we did it was refreshing </p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> ...</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> markus how long had you gone without sleeping before that nap</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Uh</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Gotta blast</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> YOU GET BACK HERE</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> 3 days!! he's gotta learn when to stop taking his schoolwork so seriously so he doesn't keep overworking himself!! &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Sorry,,, it's a habit at this point</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> its okay!! im not mad lol, i just want you to take care of yourself ^^</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> I could say the same for you</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> im getting better at it!! </p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> I know, and i'm proud of you &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> gay</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Hypocrite</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> i never said i wasn't also gay</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> fair</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> so what have you guys been up to??</p><p> </p><p><strong>undertale enthusiast:</strong> Natsume was introducing me to some horror manga. It is admittedly quite interesting.</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> told ya you'd like it</p><p> </p><p><strong>undertale enthusiast:</strong> And you were right. Thank you for the recommendation, Cupcake.</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> hgghnghghghghh,,, you're welcome,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> gay!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> yeah yeah we're all gay here</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> hol up</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> i just realized smth</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> ??</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> we're the literature club, but we don't actually know satoshi and markus's tastes in literature</p><p> </p><p><strong>undertale enthusiast:</strong> That is true.</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Call it a copout, but i like pretty much anything. My favorite book/play is Romeo and Juliet though</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> basic</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> satoshi?</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> ehehehe,,,, i don't actually read that much. sometimes markus will recommend me stuff!! but most of the time i don't really read unless i have to</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> y'know what you're valid</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> i really liked the hunger games tho!! i read those a couple months ago lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>undertale enthusiast:</strong> The Hunger Games? I have to admit I'm a little surprised. Though I suppose I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> thats right!! i dont like violence irl of course but the books are really interesting!! </p><p> </p><p><strong>undertale enthusiast:</strong> In the words of Natsume, you're valid.</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> :0!! thanks yuki!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> also mark i didnt know you liked r&amp;j :0</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> what can i say, its an interesting story</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> A lot of people say it's not a romance it's a tragedy, but its kinda both lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Just bc its a mostly tragic story doesn't mean the romance part isn't there</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> even if it is kinda dumb</p><p> </p><p><strong>undertale enthusiast:</strong> Interesting analysis, Markus.</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Thanks yuki</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> !! you're so smart markus !!</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Thanks babe &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> should i say it</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> go ahead!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> *ahem*</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> <em>GAY</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everything markus said is actually how i feel about r&amp;j lol. its one of my favorite stories and i think a lot of people misunderstand it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the sleepover (prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>p much exactly what it says in the title</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i know this chapter's super short, but that's bc it's just setting up for next chapter, which is mostly not gonna be in chat format. dw, we'll go back to chat eventually, this is a chatfic after all, but the next 1-2 chapters will be mostly not chat, so there's a little heads up in advance ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> so</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> we gotta get yuki a better nickname</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> &gt;:3</p><p> </p><p><strong>undertale enthusiast:</strong> Oh no.</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> &gt;:3c</p><p> </p><p><strong>undertale enthusiast:</strong> Cupcake, please.</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick</strong> changed <strong>undertale enthusiast</strong>'s nickname to <strong>knife nut (nuts to knives)</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>knife nut (nuts to knives):</strong> I.</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> ADHFDHFLSAHFKLAFK</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> oh WOW lmaooo</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> I MEAN</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> AM I WRONG??</p><p> </p><p><strong>knife nut (nuts to knives):</strong> ...not...entirely.</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> IMJ JUSROWEKF</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> IM DEAUID BUYE</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> He's not lying, I don't think he can breathe properly with how hard he's laughing rn</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> OH YEAH i forgot y'all were in the same room lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>knife nut (nuts to knives):</strong> ...Anyways.</p><p> </p><p><strong>knife nut (nuts to knives):</strong> Didn't you have something you wanted to say, Natsume? You mentioned it to me earlier.</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> huh</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> oh yeah</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> so. gamer gang.</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> i need to be out of my house for the weekend for. reasons. i was gonna ask if y'all wanted to have a club sleepover or smth</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> IM BACK I HEARD SLEEPOVER :00</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> theres one down</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> markus could you host?</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> If my parents let me, totally ^^</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> then its decided. the four of us. friday night. mark's house. if u don't show up on time i'll kill you</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> noted ;;</p><p> </p><p><strong>knife nut (nuts to knives):</strong> I hope to see you all there.</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> ^^</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Well i've got homework to do. I'll talk to y'all later</p><p> </p><p><strong>choking kink:</strong> yeah same here!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> ye</p><p> </p><p><strong>knife nut (nuts to knives):</strong> I'll see you all at club tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> See ya!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also i have no idea how to write yuki, so sorry if he doesn't appear as much and/or his characterization is wonky. and next chapter is supposed to be mainly yuki and natsume. yay me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the sleepover (pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eyy our first non-chatroom chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not a ton of dialogue here bc a.) i suck at it and b.) theres gonna be a LOT of it next chapter. hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>satoshi's boytoy:</strong> Alright, we're all set! You guys can start coming over now</p><p> </p><p><strong>come and get y'alls dick:</strong> dope, omw</p><p><br/>---</p><p><br/>After sending the message, Natsume hit the power button and slid his phone into his pocket. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, feeling the wind ruffle his short pink hair. Fall was slowly turning to winter, and with it the weather had gotten significantly colder. He didn't really have anything better than this light track jacket, but he supposed it'd have to do. It's not like his father would buy him something warmer, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Markus's house wasn't too far from his own, just a couple blocks down, so he wouldn't be out in the cold for too long. Yuki had offered to pick him up, but Natsume had declined. He didn't want to risk his father noticing anything, so it was easier to just walk the short distance. </p><p> </p><p>He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice he'd already arrived, quickly stopping himself before he accidentally passed his destination. He trudged up to the door and knocked twice, forcing himself not to flinch when the door opened way faster than he expected. </p><p> </p><p>"Natsume! You made it!" Satoshi cheered, practically bowling him over with a hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Urk-! Nice to see you too 'toshi." Natsume wheezed. "Can ya let me inside now? It's fuckin' cold out here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ehehe, I guess it is kinda chilly." Satoshi said sheepishly, stepping back and letting Natsume inside the house. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped inside with a huff of faux annoyance, sighing in relief as he felt the house's warmth wash over him. His dad usually skimped on heating, so it was always cold back at his place. The heat was a nice change of pace for him. </p><p> </p><p>He flopped face-first onto the couch, and across Yuki's lap, garnering an adorable squeak from his surprised boyfriend. A squeak that soon morphed into an even more adorable giggle. God damn he was gay. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Cupcake." Yuki greeted him, running his fingers through Natsume's hair. </p><p> </p><p>"H'llo." He replied, slightly muffled due to having his face buried in a couch cushion. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, don't be drooling all over my couch, now." He heard Markus say jokingly from a few feet away. He felt a knee gently nudge his side. "C'mon, scoot, me and 'toshi wanna sit down too." </p><p> </p><p>Natsume begrudgingly sat up, and was greeted with the sight of Markus cradling a large bowl of popcorn, with Satoshi hungrily watching from beside him. Satoshi was holding a DVD case, though Natsume couldn't make out what movie it was. Oh well, he supposed he'd just have to trust his friend's judgement on this one.</p><p><br/>---</p><p><br/>Natsume had never regretted a decision more in his entire life. With his best friend's general sunny disposition, he'd forgotten that Satoshi's favorite movie genre was <em>horror</em>. It was almost terrifying how excited his friend looked while watching a bunch of stupid teenagers get ripped to shreds by a hideous monster, and he silently joked to himself that he hoped Satoshi didn't somehow snap on them someday. </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, he was scared. Markus and Satoshi had offered to switch it for something lighter multiple times after seeing his reaction, but he'd declined. Especially after seeing how Yuki was watching with rapt attention, looking more and more interested by the minute. His boyfriend and his best friend both loved horror, and who was he to deny them? So, he gritted his teeth and clung to Yuki's arm, even hiding his face behind it a few times, though he'd never admit it. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after the movie was finished, the doorbell went off. Natsume flinched, but Satoshi practically leaped off the couch in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Pizza's here!" He cheered, making what could probably be considered a mad dash to the door. He was practically bouncing on his feet, and Markus had to go up and help to make sure he didn't drop anything. </p><p> </p><p>Once the delivery guy was paid and the pizza was brought inside, they all crowded around the table to eat. Natsume could honestly say he made a valiant effort not to stuff his face, but he just couldn't help himself. He didn't know when the next time he'd get a full meal would be once he left this sleepover, so he figured he'd indulge while he could. He could see Yuki shoot him a concerned glance out of the corner of his eye, but he waved it off. He was here to take his mind <em>off</em> his home life, after all. Though he really couldn't help but think about it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>After they finished eating, the four of them gathered back onto the couch for a video game tournament. Satoshi single-handedly kicked their asses at Smash Bros, though Natsume would claim that he at least gave him a good fight. </p><p> </p><p>After a few more rounds, he could really tell that everyone was winding down for the night. Satoshi was slowly starting to doze off on Markus's shoulder, and Natsume himself was starting to feel his eyelids get a bit heavy. </p><p> </p><p>It was Markus who finally called it quits, nudging Satoshi a few times in the side to at least get him up and moving. </p><p> </p><p>"The spare bedroom's upstairs, for whenever you guys are tired. First one on the left, shouldn't be too hard to find." Markus said, starting to head up the stairs with Satoshi in tow.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, Nat!" Satoshi yawned. He tugged twice on the front of his shirt and looked pointedly at him. "Don' forget."</p><p> </p><p>Natsume flushed a dark red and crossed his arms self-consciously. "Don't worry, I won't sleep in it...again."</p><p> </p><p>Satoshi gave a sleepy grunt in reply and finally followed his boyfriend upstairs, nearly tripping on the first step. Natsume sighed and leaned back on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen.</p><p> </p><p>He sat in silence for a few moments, practically dead to the world, until he heard Yuki clear his throat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry to pry, but you seemed a bit...off, today." Yuki said, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I just wanted you to know I was worried."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, it's just..." Natsume sighed. "Here, lemme start from the beginning..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes natsume has slept in his binder before, but to be fair to him it was an accident. he and satoshi were having a sleepover a few years prior to the fic and he fell asleep before he could remember to take it off lol.</p><p>also, natsume's jacket is based on the one he has in this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAaB804UDEs) just for visualization purposes</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>username guide<br/>choking kink- Satoshi<br/>come and get y'alls dick- Natsume<br/>undertale enthusiast- Yuki<br/>satoshi's boytoy- Markus</p><p>i also like to call this one "how many radicalsoda references can i fit in one chapter"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>